


Stars Are Fire; Sun Doth Move

by daeneyrs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeneyrs/pseuds/daeneyrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various Ashara/Elia drabbles/one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Water Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ASoIaF or any of these characters :)
> 
> So I suck at writing proper fanfics, but I love writing random drabbles so I decided to just make this drabble/one-shot collection. Most of them will be in canon, but some of them will be in an alternate universe. Most of the drabbles/one-shots won't connect to each other and there will probably be conflicting ships and storylines and whatnot, but if there ever is a continuation of one I'll make a note of it. Hope you like them :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3-sentence happy AU requested by [msmeminger](http://msmeminger.tumblr.com/).

They sit in the Water Gardens, Elia with her back against the trunk of an olive tree and Ashara with her head lying in Elia’s lap. 

Ashara’s eyes are closed, but she can hear the laughter and the cries of the children playing nearby, she can hear the splashes of water as it pours from the fountain, she can hear the steady rhythm of Elia breathing. Ashara opens her eyes and looks at Elia, the sun shines down making her brown hair appear as shining bronze as it softly blows from a draft of cool wind.

“I love you, Elia,” Ashara whispers, and she hears Elia’s breathing hitch.


	2. Mad With Grief

"Mad with grief," is what people said. Because her lover had slain her brother, because her lover would marry another, because of a broken heart.

And they were right. Ashara Dayne was mad with grief because of a broken heart.

But it wasn’t a Stark who had broken it.

Ashara Dayne was mad with grief because her closest friend, the woman she considered a sister, had been brutally murdered. Ashara Dayne was mad with grief because Princess Elia Martell had died, and she could not live without the sun. She was mad with grief because the little girl she had seen grow up, watched chase her kitten, had been stabbed half a hundred times. She was mad with grief because the baby boy that Elia had greatly anticipated for had been beheaded before his first name day.

When Ashara had first found out she was with child, she had vowed that if she had a daughter she would name her after Elia. And when her daughter had been stillborn she could not bear living on this world any longer.

Ever since she would walk up to the top of the Palestone Sword, a tower at Starfall which overlooked the sea below, and watch the waves below wondering what it would be like to fall. ‘You’d fly at first,’ she told herself, ‘and then fall. Like a falling star.’

Then one day she saw horses approaching Starfall. She recognized Arthur’s cape and sword. But it was not Arthur.

It was Eddard Stark.

Ever-polite Eddard formally gave her the remains of Arthur. She told herself she mustn’t cry, not in front of everyone. But she was already broken and hadn’t even realized the tears falling from her eyes.

A fortnight after Eddard Stark and his men had left, Ashara walked up the to top of the Palestone Sword once again.

‘A sword and a falling star,’ she told herself. ‘Elia the sun with a spear through her. And I must become my sigil as well,’

And so she fell.


	3. "Do you think I will be happy?"

“I’d be a princess,” Elia said breathlessly.

Ashara frowned, “You’re already a princess.”

Elia sighed, “A princess of Dorne, yes. But the rest of Westeros has different traditions. To them I am just the ‘daughter of my lord father’” she said in a sing-songy voice.

Ashara giggled.

“What did you think of Rhaegar?” Elia asked. “He seemed kind.”

Ashara had never lied to Elia before, and she couldn’t bear to. So instead she nodded.

“Yes, he did seem kind.”

“Do you think he’ll love me?” Elia asked.

Ashara took a deep breath, “You are the light of Sunspear and joy to anyone who knows you. He would be a fool not to.” And it was not a lie. ‘Do not ask me if you’ll be happy, Elia’ Ashara prayed.

Elia smiled, "He did not seem like a fool."

"No he did not."

They lay in silence for a while, then Elia took a deep breath. She bit her lip before stammering “Do you think I will be happy?”

It took everything Ashara had to say the next word.

“Yes.”

She had lied to Elia, to her closest companion. Ashara couldn’t bear it and felt tears rushing to her eyes. “I am sleepy now. Today was a tiring day.” She turned around abruptly so that Elia would not see her tears.


	4. "Where would you be without me?"

Elia had often wondered if she would grow tired of picking up after Ashara's messes.

The first time she thought this was when they were 12 years old and Ashara had spilt fruit juice on her new, pale pink frock. She'd panicked, as she always did, "Elia, what will we do?" she cried. And for the first time Elia had wondered _'why "we"?'_ But she'd helped Ashara, as she always did, taking her back to her home and giving her one of her own dresses to wear. The two had sat in Elia's bathroom, Ashara's soiled frock in the bathtub soaking in water. Then Ashara scrubbed the stain out with soap, and they dried it with a blowdryer. The stain was barely visible then and the girls giggled about it hoping that Ashara's mother would not notice.

After that it had become a common thought for Elia when Ashara had come running to her in times of need. _Why is this my responsibility?_ she thought when Ashara had forgotten to finish her History homework in 8th grade. _Why do I have to be involved?_ she thought when Ashara crashed her car into the neigbour's fence the day she got her driver's licence.  _Why do I have to help?_ she thought when Ashara had decided to throw a last minute party when her parents were out of town in senior year.

But despite all the wonders and thoughts that Elia had, every time without fail she helped Ashara. She helped her finish her History homework, she helped her fix her car and the neighbour's fence, she helped her organize the party and clean up afterwards.

"Where would you be without me?" Elia had once asked her many years ago.

"Probably dead," Ashara replied.

"Don't say that. Don't ever joke about you being dead."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to never leave me," Ashara flashed Elia a grin and the conversation ended at that.

And she had never left her. Elia had been beside Ashara's side her whole life. She'd been with Ashara since the day they'd met in kindergarten, throughout elementary school, throughout high school, throughout college. Sleepovers, crushes, birthdays, periods, dance recitals, heartbreaks, road trips, drunk adventures - she'd experienced it all with Ashara.

But Elia wouldn't be there for much longer. She'd had all her firsts with Ashara, and she would have all her lasts with her too.


	5. Burn Them All

She think it's a cruel jape at first, and she laughs when she reads the letter. She knows somewhere in the depths of her heart that it's true, but cannot bring herself to believe it. So instead she laughs. She rips the letter into pieces and burns them. She laughs as the flames turn them into ashes. _"Burn them all"_ , she remembers the Mad King's words. _"Burn them all."_

She tells herself that the letter is gone, that the words written upon it are gone, and that somehow that means that they aren't true anymore. _But they never were true, it's just a jape, just a cruel, cruel jape,_ she reminds herself.

_Elia is fine and well and happy and safe. She will come to Dorne soon with her children, and they will play with Oberyn's daughters and Doran's children underneath the sun._

She feels herself falling to the floor and the last thoughts she has are of Elia's smile before everything turns black.


	6. Anything For Her

Ashara Dayne sat at the foot of Elia Martell's bed, watching the princess sleeping. She was weak, more so than usual. They'd consulted with various maesters and each of them said the same thing - this pregnancy could kill her.

"Could."

That one word was all that Ashara lived for right now.

She would do anything, of course. Anything to save Elia. She'd tried every remedy that had been suggested, searching far and wide to find some of the obscure ingredients they required. And sometimes they would seem to work. There was that one concoction with the ginseng roots that had given Elia enough strength that she'd gotten up and started dancing to Rhaegar's harp, albeit holding Ser Lewyn's hand and only swaying side to side. But after drinking it for a few days, Elia had started throwing it up and soon simply the smell of it was enough to make her feel nauseous.

But no remedy seemed to help with Elia's weakness, so Ashara decided to be her strength. She stayed by Elia's side when she could, and always made sure Elia was never alone. She made sure Elia was well fed, sometimes having traditional Dornish meals made for Elia. Everyone in the capital said that spices weren't good for the babe though, and so Elia's traditional Dornish meals often lacked the traditional Dornish spices. Ashara was still mad about that, especially since she'd looked all over King's Landing for them with no luck eventually having them sailed from Dorne.

Elia had been overcome with emotional when she'd found out about the spices from Dorne. She first apologized profusely that it had been for naught, and then yelled at Ashara that she shouldn't have bothered. But when it came to Elia, Ashara would do anything for her. She helped Elia wash herself, and clothe herself, and do her hair. That was her favourite though; doing Elia's hair. It always had been. Elia's hair was long and dark, just as her own, but it was softer and when the sun hit it Ashara swore it shone brighter than a freshly forged copper armour. She would brush it for ages, and then would weave strands into an intricate updo as the women of the capital often wore it.

She wanted to reach over right now, and run her hand through Elia's hair. Elia would awaken and she'd notice Ashara's hand immersed in her hair and she would say "My hair is not for your amusement Ashara" with a slight exasperated sigh but a smile playing at her lips.

"Then what is it for?" Ashara would retort back while playing with a strand of Elia's hair between her thumb and forefinger.

And Elia would say something silly such as "It's for keeping my head warm in these harsh winters."

And Ashara would say "I can think of other things that would keep you warm."

Perhaps if Elia was well. But she was not, and Ashara did not wish to awaken her. Instead she sat at the foot of Elia's bed, watching the steady rhythm of her chest moving up and down as she breathed. Sometimes that was all Ashara had, the reassurance that Elia still breathed.


	7. I Like My Coffee Like I Like My Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this "ok but ask yourself this about your otp" post on tumblr](http://meriamartell.tumblr.com/post/101456308069). this is the third one "which one makes coffee for the other every morning?"

They wake up in the morning, legs intertwined and their lips tasting of each other. 

Ashara walks out of bed first wearing nothing but a pair of white socks. Elia thinks she should look away, but finds herself unable to. Ashara puts on a oversized men's shirt, _King's Landing College_ it says, and Elia can't help but be jealous of whom it belonged to. Elia finds her dress from last night on the floor and puts it on. She reaches back to zip it, but finds Ashara's hands already there.

They walk into the kitchen, and Ashara begins to laugh. "I want to make you breakfast, but the only thing I know how to make is scrambled eggs," she says and she covers her reddening face. Elia doesn't eat eggs, but she gives Ashara a reassuring smile and says that's okay. Elia can't explain the feeling of prominency she has at that moment. The elusive Ashara Dayne who rides a motorcycle in her leather jacket and knee high boots, never without a smirk of confidence on her red lips, and she blushes because she wants to cook for Elia.

Ashara takes out the carton of eggs from the fridge and begins to make the eggs. Elia she feels the need to help, and so she finds herself in front of the coffee maker. "How do you like your coffee?" she asks Ashara.

"I like my coffee like I like my women," Ashara says. Elia looks up at her brows slightly furrowing awaiting an explanation. In the years to follow, Elia would always remember Ashara's half smile and the glisten in her eyes as she looked at Elia. The way she winked afterwards and laughed as she pulled Elia closer to her and kissed her.

"Dark, but sweet."


	8. The Dayne Siblings and Ashara's Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the eldest Dayne brother and his wife haven't been released yet, so I've named him Alec and his wife Amara.
> 
> Also I know that Elia isn't prominently featured, but I tried to make sure there was a mention of her (even if indirectly) in each of the Dayne siblings' drabble.

** ALLYRIA **

Ashara's screams rang through the halls of Starfall. Allyria, not allowed into the birthing room and unaware of what was occurring inside, wondered if perhaps her older sister had received another letter from the capital.

Hours later, Ashara's screams stopped and another voices cries filled the room. The doors to the room opened and Allyria ran to her sister as fast as her short toddler legs allowed.

Ashara was laying in the bed, their good sister Amara dabbing a rag over the sweat beads on her face. Ashara held a bundle of blankets near her chest, and Allyria hesistently walked over to see what Ashara was cooing at.

"Oh, a baby!" she exclaimed when she saw pink faced child.

"Yes, a baby," Ashara smiled. Allyria bent over and kissed the child's forehead.

* * *

** ASHARA **

Ashara didn't know much when it came to her baby. She held the crying child awkwardly unaware of what to do.

"Give her your breast, Ashara, she's hungry," Amara told her.

"She won't take it," Ashara replied.

Amara looked over at her, her face contorted for a moment. Then she sighed softly and gave her a small smile. "She doesn't know yet, Ashara." She walked over to Ashara and helped her place the babe's mouth at her breast. She took it hungrily, and Ashara watched as she suckled.

"This feels so.."

"Uncomfortable? You'll get used to it," Amara said.

 _No, pure,_  is what Ashara thought, but she didn't correct her good sister. _Only a man has ever touched my breast with his mouth in such desire before._

"Have you thought of what you will name her?" Amara asks.

Ashara doesn't know much when it comes to her baby, but there is one thing she does know.

"Elia."

* * *

**ARTHUR**

"A raven has arrived for you from Starfall," Ser Gerold held a letter in his hand sealed with purple wax.

Arthur sat with Lyanna Stark. Her belly swollen with child, they were awaiting the days now until the baby would be born. He stood up and thanked the White Bull as he took the letter into his hands. It was from Ashara, he could tell from her writing.

"What does it say," Lyanna asked. She was eager for news from the world, desperate to know what was happening in this war she and Rhaegar had unknowingly started.

"My sister has had a child. A daughter named Elia."

 _Elia Sand,_ he thought. Memories of Elia Martell flooded his mind. Her long brown hair, her golden skin. She reminded him of Dorne, of home, of love.

But Elia Sand was not Elia Martell. She would have Ashara's dark black hair, and perhaps Stark's pale skin. She would remind Arthur of the North, of war, of love lost.

* * *

**ALEC**

Alec was at Sunspear, discussing matters of war with Prince Doran and other lords of Dorne when word arrived. Ashara had given birth to a daughter.

He believed the child to be Oberyn's. He remembered seeing Ashara with Oberyn at Princess Elia's wedding. The way they had laughed with each other, how comfortably they touched each other when they danced.

He saw the young prince prancing around Sunspear talking matters of vengeance. Prince Oberyn loved his sister dearly, more than his astute mother, more than any woman he bedded, more than any bastards he bore. And Ashara had named the girl Elia. It was fitting, naming the daughter after her lost aunt. 

Alec would ask Oberyn to marry Ashara. It was only proper after he had left her with a bastard, and if he refused Alec would talk to Prince Doran. No nobleman would marry Ashara now that she was not a maiden, and Alec wouldn't let his younger sister live her entire life alone.

He had rehearsed what he would say to Oberyn, and he swore the next time he saw him he would ask. But the next time he saw the prince was the day that he had been called into Prince Doran's private solar.

The two princes were sitting down, with solemn faces as they motioned Alec to sit down as well. With glistening red eyes and tears running down his cheek, Prince Oberyn's voice cracked as he told Alec the heartbreaking news.

Alec found himself recalling a memory from years ago, the first time he had taken Ashara and Arthur to the sea. Arthur had jumped into the water readily, and had splashed around in it for hours. Meanwhile Ashara had simply laid on the sand, her eyes closed as she moved her face towards the sun. When he asked her to come into the water she refused saying that she liked how warm it was.

He hoped that before the cold sea engulfed her, Ashara had felt the warmth of the sun.


End file.
